Jonas Psalter (Maidhc)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) Level: 01 Experience: 1050 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Low Landellan, Orc, Seithr, HaGruut Deity: Iraznog (The Root) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Barrow of the Forgotten King Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +02 (05 pts) DEX: 14 +02 (05 pts) CON: 10 +00 (00 pts) INT: 12 +01 (02 pts) WIS: 15 +03 (03 pts) +02 Racial CHA: 14 +02 (05 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -02) HP: 11 = + CON (00) + FC (00) + Toughness (03) (Inquisitor) + CON (00) + FC (00) + Toughness (00) (Fighter ) AC: 16 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Fighter (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' (20' in armor) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Falchion: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d04+3, Crit: 18/x02, Special: Deity's Favored Wpn Heavy Flail: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Chain Fighter, Disarm, Trip Cestus: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19/x02, Special: -02 Precision Based Tasks Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19/x02, Special: +2 TH @ Range (10') Sling: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 20/x02, Special: Range 50' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Bestial: +2 Perception Chain Fighter: Proficient w/ Flail & Heavy Flail Dire Flail & Spiked Chain are Martial Weapons Darkvision: 60' Shaman's Apprentice: Bonus Feat (Endurance) Class Features Inquisitor (Sin Eater) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shield), Simple Weapons Hand & Repeating Crossbows, Longbow, Shortbow Deity's Favored Weapon (Falchion) Judgement: Variable Bonuses Lasting through Combat (1/Day) Monster Lore: Add WIS Bonus to Knowledge Checks for Determining Weakness Stern Gaze: Add ½ Inquisitor Level to Sense Motive & Intimidate Checks Fighter (Savage Warrior) Armor/Weapons: None Yet Bonus Feat: None Yet Traits Armor Expert (Combat ): -1 ACP (Minimum 0) Capable (General): +1 Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (Local) is Class Skill Feats (Shaman's Apprentice) Endurance: +04 to Various Checks & Saves Sleep in Light/Medium Armor w/o Penalty (Level 01) Toughness: +3 HP/+1 HP per HD Skills Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01) (Inquisitor) 00 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; (Fighter ) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 2 -1 -4 Jump (< 30') Appraise 1 1 +0 Bluff 2 - 2 +0 Climb 1 - 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 1 - 1 +0 Diplomacy 2 - 2 +0 Disable Device 2 -1 +0 Disguise 2 - 2 +0 Escape Artist 1 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 2 +0 Heal 2 - 2 +0 Intimidate 7 1 3 2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Knowledge (Arcana ) - 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Dngnrng ) 5 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Engnrng ) 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 1 +0 Knowledge (History ) 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Local ) 6 1 3 1 +1 (Capable Trait) Knowledge (Nature ) 5 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Nobility ) 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes ) - 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Knowledge (Religion ) 5 1 3 1 +2 ID Wkns/Str (Inq) Linguistics 1 +0 Perception 8 1 3 2 +2 (Bestial) Perform ( ) 2 2 +0 Profession ( ) - 2 +0 Ride 1 - 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 7 1 3 2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Sleight of Hand 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft - 1 +0 Stealth 1 - 2 -1 +0 Survival 6 1 3 2 +0 Swim 1 - 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 2 +0 - = untrained class skill Prayer List 0 Level (At Will) Level 1 (02/Day) * Detect Magic * Ear Piercing Scream * Guidance * Wrath * Read Magic * Stabilize Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Lifestyle (Average) 100 gp -- lb Explorer's Outfit -- gp -- lb Breastplate (MW) 350 gp 30 lb Composite Longbow (14 STR) 300 gp 3 lb Arrows (20 Normal) - gp 3 lb Arrows (10 Blunt) - gp 1½ lb Falchion 75 gp 8 lb Heavy Flail 15 gp 10 lb Cestus 5 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling - gp -- lb Bullets (10) - gp 5 lb Sack - gp 0½ lb (39½ lb) Hammock - gp 3 lb Bedroll - gp 5 lb Blanket (Winter) - gp 3 lb Rations (Orc Trail, x14) - gp 14 lb Waterskin - gp 4 lb Rope (50') - gp 10 lb Beltpouch - gp 0½ lb Money (1 SP) - gp -- lb Flint & Steel - gp -- lb Tindertwig (10) - gp -- lb Totals: 847 gp 102½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0- 58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items 0 gp Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: + 150 gp GP: 203 Career Earnings: + 900 gp SP: 00 CP: 00 Total Earnings: 1050 gp Carried Inventory: - 847 gp Consumed or Destroyed Items: - 0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Living Accommodations: - 0 gp 0000 Cash on Hand: 203 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'10" Weight: 307 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Pale Green Appearance: Jonas is a hulking giant of a man with wildly unkempt black hair. His clothing and weapons are well cared for and neatly kept. Demeanor: Although he's actually fairly bright and quite shrewd, Jonas presents a slightly savage, manic appearance. Background Jonas was born deep within the caves beneath the Southern Seithr Mountains, the product of a brief dalliance between his mother and one of the wild barbarians living on the surface high in that range. A few weeks after returning from a raid to the topside, his mother discovered her pregnancy. When the tribal chief demanded that she allow the Shaman to carve the child from her womb she refused, leaving the tribe's holdings to bear her child alone. Weakened by the ordeal and by loss of blood, she survived just long enough to carry him to a cave complex only a short distance from topside. She died with the infant in her arms. But his story does not end there. The boy's cries attracted the notice of a Shaman of Iraznog, charged with bridging the gap between the Deeps and Topside. The holy man took the infant in, committing himself to caring for the young half-orc and rearing him to adulthood. He gave the infant a human name and used his contacts amongst the humans of the Seithrs to ensure that young Jonas was raised with the traditions of both his Human and his Orcish blood. Jonas took the teachings of Iraznog into his heart, accepting that he was a child of both worlds. When Jonas reached adulthood his foster father was still strong and vibrant, and completely able to fulfill his duties as the Priest in the area. Therefore the young half-orc decided to care for the teachings of The Root by wandering the world, helping others with whatever transitions were troubling them. Almost immediately upon leaving his father's territory, Jonas was beset by a neighboring tribe of barbarians. He was captured and enslaved, chained and forced to serve at the whim of the tribesmen. For two years he was held, living in chains, before his broke his chains and effected his escape, killing two of his captors in the process. That was a year ago. Over the course of that year he's made his way out of the mountains and to Venza, with stops of a few weeks each in Irthos and several of the Landadel Baronies on the way. Adventure Log 5 DMC XP Received: 1050 Treasure Received: 0900 GP Barrow of the Forgotten King TXP 11/08/2013 - 12/14/2013: 0252 (Level 02) TGP 11/08/2013 - 12/14/2013: 0216 (Level 02) Encounter XP 11/08/2013 - 12/14/2013: 0000 Encounter GP 11/08/2013 - 12/14/2013: 0000 Category:Approved Characters Category:Borrow of the Fogotten King Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Oct 26th, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) Level 01 *Approval (Oct 27th, 2013) (Aura ~ non-judge) Level 01 Category:Approved Characters Category:Borrow of the Fogotten King